What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files
The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files is an American flash-animated action comedy television series based on the 2016 DreamWorks Animation film The Berenstain Bears, which is loosely based on the children's book series of the same name by Stan and Jan Berenstain. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and Toon City Harmony. The series began streaming on Netflix on May 30, 2018, the second season was released on October 6, 2018, the third season was released on January 1, 2019, and the fourth season was released on June 12, 2019. Premise Set after the film, the Bear family goes on various spy missions to stop crime, fight villains and save the world, while trying to have a normal family life. Cast and Characters Main *Brian Cummings as Papa Bear/Agent PB03 - TBD *Tress MacNeille as Mama Bear/Agent MB74 - TBD *Tara Strong as Brother Bear/Agent BB61 and Sister Bear/Agent SB27 - TBD Recurring F.I.G.H.T. Agency *Clancy Brown as the Coronel - TBD *Scott Grimes as Dr. J. Moose - TBD *Jill Talley as Computer - TBD *Seth MacFarlane as R - one of Dr. Moose's test subjects *Rachael MacFarlane as T - one of Dr. Moose test subjects *Tom Kenny as TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD Recurring villains *TBD as Professor Hyena - TBD *TBD as *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Wolflontock - a wolf who is the "new teacher" of Bear Country School and a self-proclaimed "criminal mastermind" (despite being actually an complete idiot) who plans to take over the world. *Jorge Diaz as Sneedly-inspired character - Sister's nerdy arch-rival in school who also is Mr. Wolflontock's unwitting sidekick. He is more competent and less conceited than Mr. Wolfon, as he's usually the brains in most of his master's evil plans. * Eric Bauza as Weasel McGreed - TBD *TBD and TBD as Mikey and Melinda Badguy - a couple of minks who *Matt Lowe as Baron Von Money - an elephant who *Walt Dohrn as Spooks McHorrors - a black cat who *Corey Burton as Raffish Ralph - TBD *Travis Willingham as Dr. Badervil - a mad scientist badger who TBD *Rob Paulsen as Igor Weasel - an hunchbacked weasel who is Dr. Badgervil's sidekick. *Seth MacFarlane as King of the Gnomes - a gnome mouse who *Ron Funches and Rachael MacFarlane as Ketchup and Mustard - two hyenas who *Candi Milo as Wizarla the Crow Witch - a crow who *TBD as Dr. Cupcakes - a wolf who *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Jerbil/Mr. Trick - a gerbil who *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Nasty - a rat who *Billy West and Rob Paulsen as Bushie and Tucknooky - a bush dog and a raccoon dog who *TBD *TBD *Jennifer Hale as rich little girl - TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD Guest stars F.I.G.H.T. Agency * * * * * * * * * * Villains * * * * * * * * *TBD as Arabelle the Evil Doll - a toy cat who TBD. It appears on Doll Trouble. * * * * * * * * Other characters *Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Bear Country *Chris Phillips as Too Tall Grizzly - TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD Production TBD Tom Warburton, the creator of Cartoon Network's Codename: Kids Next Door, and Butch Hartman, the creator of Nickelodeon's The Fairy OddParents, Danny Phantom and T.U.F.F. Puppy, served as the series' creative directors and showrunners. TBD Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2018) Season 3 (2019) Season 4 (2019) Trivia * * * *Clancy Brown is the only actor from the original film to reprise his role for the series. * * * *